Kein Interesse!
by InsertStrangeNameHere
Summary: Cloud ist dieses Mal richtig sauer. Vergebung ausgeschlossen. Ganz klar. Echt jetzt. Wirklich.


**Nein, Final Fantasy VII gehört nicht mir, sondern SquareEnix. Immer noch.**

**

* * *

**

Cloud Strife genoss es, nach getaner Arbeit auf seinem Bett zu lungern und zu lesen. Keine Romane, selten Zeitschriften, meist kämpfte er sich durch Lehr- und Fachbücher, denn es war sein innigster Wunsch, eines Tages SOLDAT beizutreten. Das war so leicht nicht, abgesehen von den körperlichen Anforderungen stellte man an SOLDAT-Anwärter auch hohe Erwartungen in Bezug auf schnöde Theorie, die Herrschaften sollten schließlich nicht nur kämpfen,sondern auch erobern, repräsentieren, werben, sinnvolle Konversation führen, Autogramme unterschreiben, Verträge aushandeln und lesbar unterschreiben und, und, und.

Man fragte sich, wie Zack da reinpasste.

"...eingeschnappt wie ein kleines Mädchen, das ist ja wohl..."

Auch wenn diese Bücher selten spannend waren, tauschte Cloud gerne einen Abend mit Kameraden in einer Kneipe gegen ein paar Stunden ruhigen Lesens und Lernens, dabei konnte er sich sogar entspannen und erholen. Es war ihm noch nie schwergefallen, sich Texte einzuprägen, die er ein- oder zweimal gelesen hatte.

"...darfst mich ja reinlegen, aber wenn ich mir dann etwas richtig Tolles ausdenke..."

Es fiel ihm allerdings immer schwerer, den Erste Klasse SOLDAT neben seinem Bett zu ignorieren, der irgendetwas vor sich hin brabbelte. Seit mehr als einer halben Stunde. Cloud hatte sich bisher nicht anmerken lassen, dass er ihn überhaupt bemerkt hatte, was seinen ehemaligen Freund aber leider nicht aufhielt.

Vor drei Tagen hatte Cloud ihn aus seinem Leben verbannt, Wiederaufnahme ausgeschlossen.

"...ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich mich nicht entschuldigt, ich habe bereits viermal..."

Seither war wieder Ruhe in seinen Alltag eingekehrt, abgesehen von den andauernden Sticheleien seiner Kameraden. Neben den vielen freundlichen Bemerkungen über Frösche in Bidets, dem ununterbrochenen Gequake und der grünen Farbe in seinem Duschgel hatten die Jungs ihm einige nett gemeinte Geschenke gemacht: Froschunterhosen, Froschkuscheltiere (einige mit Ton), Froschhandtücher, Froschtassen, eine Froschzahnbürste, die er wider Erwarten mochte (man drückte auf einen kleinen Knopf, drei Minuten später quakte das Ding eine lustige Melodie, als Kind hätte er für so etwas gemordet), ein Dutzend glitzernder Froschhaarspängchen, die er überhaupt nicht mochte, und den goldenen Schlüssel zur Damentoilette im vierten Stock. Sein Schrank quoll über vor lauter grünem Zeugs, er würde an seinem nächsten freien Tag alles in eine Tasche stopfen und einem Waisenhaus in den Slums spenden.

"...kannst ja sehen, ob du einen besseren Freund als mich findest..."

Hatte Cloud bisher eher einen Außenseiterstatus in seiner Einheit innegehabt, was größtenteils auf seine Reisekrankheit zurückzuführen war, war er nun zur Witzfigur schlechthin befördert worden. Würde er noch mit Zack reden, würde er ihn sehr lange sehr laut anbrüllen.

"...so einem Griesgram eh nichts zu tun haben..."

Aber nein, der Typ war für ihn gestorben. Er brauchte ihn schließlich nicht, seine gesamte Kindheit hatte er ohne einen einzigen Freund verbracht, und hatte ihm das vielleicht geschadet? So, wie es jetzt war, blieb ihm endlich wieder genug Zeit, sich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Trainieren war natürlich viel schwerer ohne Partner. Allein ins Kino zu gehen war ebenfalls blöd. Nicht ins Kino zu gehen sparte eine Menge Geld. Und lenkte nicht vom Lernen ab... Ja, alles war bestens.

"...habe dazu nix mehr zu sagen!"

Odin sei Dank, er ging endlich.

* * *

Nach außen hin gab Shin-Ra sich den Anstrich von Offenheit und Wohltätigkeit, deshalb sah man vor dem Eingang des Hauptgebäudes niemals uniformierte Wachen. Sobald man allerdings eintrat, änderte sich das Bild, neben jeder Treppe und jedem Aufzug war mindestens ein Wachmann postiert, der sich mehr oder weniger offensichtlich wünschte, die Uhr ein paar Stunden vorstellen zu können. Meist wurden für diese Aufgabe junge Infanteristen ausgewählt, sie sahen freundlicher aus und hatten noch nicht so viele Narben im Gesicht.

So kam es, dass Cloud in dieser Woche für die Aufzüge im Foyer eingeteilt worden war, eine Arbeit, die ihm recht gut gefiel. Sicher, es standen ihm sehr langweilige und ereignislose Stunden bevor, aber wenigstens befand er sich im Trockenen, und manchmal steckten ihm ältere Sekretärinnen, die ihn nett fanden, Kekse zu. Es gab Schlimmeres.

Selbstverständlich musste er auf seinem Posten sehr aufmerksam sein, Shin-Ra war nach wie vor Ziel von Anschlägen durch verschiedene feindlich gesonnene Gruppierungen, aber jetzt mal ehrlich, in erster Linie stand er nur dort herum, um Besuchern und Angestellten ein vages Gefühl von Sicherheit zu vermitteln. Sollten Genesis` Klone heute erneut auf die Idee kommen, das Gebäude anzugreifen, würde Cloud sie schwerlich mit seinem Gewehr aufhalten können. Dafür brauchte man schon die SOLDAT-Kämpfer, welche natürlich nicht für stupides Wachestehen zur Verfügung standen.

Nun, warum sollte er sich Gedanken über solche Dinge machen? Wenn sie passierten, passierten sie eben, er befolgte hier nur seine Befehle. Und die lauteten übersetzt etwa so: Wenn die Besucher dich ignorieren, ignoriere sie auch, wenn sie Mitleid mit dir haben und dich anlächeln, lächle zurück, wenn sie sich dazu herablassen, dich zu grüßen, grüße zurück, wenn sie um eine Auskunft bitten, gib Auskunft, wenn sie sich als Terroristen entlarven, schieß ihnen in den Kopf, wenn sie es in die oberen Etagen schaffen und sich dort als Terroristen entlarven, wirst du erschossen, weil du sie nicht enttarnt hast. Wie gesagt, es gab Schlimmeres.

Cloud war mit seinen Kameraden sehr pünktlich am Shin-Ra-Hauptquartier eingetroffen, so blieb ihm noch etwas Zeit, bis er Francis am Aufzug ablösen musste. Er überhörte absichtlich das geflüsterte "Quakquak", als er das Gebäude durch die Schleuse betrat und an Tom vorbei ging, er verzichtete sogar auf eine unhöfliche Geste mit einem bestimmten Finger, denn er war besser als diese Kindsköpfe. Anstatt sich aufzuregen schlenderte er gut gelaunt zu Sophias Rezeptionstisch, um sich mit kostenlosem Süßkram zu versorgen. Er wollte gerade nach den Bonbons greifen, als sie aufblickte und die Schüssel schnell außer Reichweite zog.

"So nicht, junger Mann." Etwas an ihrem Ton ließ ihn aufhorchen.

"Ähm, guten Morgen?"

"Jetzt tu nicht so unschuldig!" Sie zielte mit einem perfekt manikürten Finger zwischen seine Augen. "Du hast von mir nichts mehr zu erwarten, bis du dich nicht bei Zack entschuldigt hast."

Cloud war ehrlich baff.

"Der arme Mann ist völlig von der Rolle, seit du so gemein zu ihm warst. Wir Fans mögen das überhaupt nicht, unser Zack ist unser Sonnenschein, diese Deprie-Nummer steht ihm nicht. Du gehst jetzt sofort zu ihm und sagst ihm, dass es dir Leid tut."

"War er nicht eigentlich gemein zu mir?" wagte Cloud vorsichtig zu fragen. Die Wut in den Augen der Furie gegenüber schüchterte ihn ein bisschen ein.

"Das war doch nur ein harmloser kleiner Streich, gerade wegen solcher Sachen lieben wir alle unseren Zack. Du solltest dich geehrt fühlen, dass er sich deinetwegen so viel Arbeit gemacht hat."

"Er hat mich vergiftet..."

"Was würde ich dafür geben, dass er mir auch einmal soviel Aufmerksamkeit schenkt, du undankbarer kleiner Gnom." Sie bebte tatsächlich vor Zorn.

Vielleicht sollte er einfach gehen? Sophia bewegte sich im Moment weit jenseits menschlicher Logik, so wichtig waren ihm die Bonbons dann doch nicht.

"Bis demnächst?" hauchte er und ging schnell zur Treppe.

"Denke gut über dein schlechtes Benehmen nach!" plärrte sie ihm hinterher. "Wir wissen, wo du wohnst!"

...

Sein Wachdienst war wie erwartet ruhig verlaufen, kein Terrorist wollte seinen Aufzug benutzen, und auch keines von den wirklich großen Tieren. Cloud vermutete, dass es für die separate Eingänge und Aufzüge gab.

Zack war gleich zweimal an ihm vorbei gekommen, hatte ihm aber keine Beachtung geschenkt. Gut so, dann waren sie sich endlich einig: ihre Freundschaft galt offiziell als beendet. Kein nervtötendes Gejammer mehr. Puh...

Jetzt hieß es, auf in die Kantine im siebten Stock und nachsehen, ob noch etwas von dem weniger ekligen Essen übrig war.

Zu seiner großen Erleichterung entdeckte er einige Reste Kartoffelmansch am Salatbuffet, dazu gab es noch ein nicht näher definiertes Fleischprodukt X, fertig war sein spätes Mittagessen. Zu dieser Uhrzeit waren die meisten Tische nicht mehr besetzt, erst gegen Abend würde es wieder voller werden, Cloud suchte sich also einen Platz am Fenster, möglichst weit entfernt von ihrem alten Stammplatz. Da sein Frühstück schon viel zu lange zurücklag, gab er nichts auf gute Tischmanieren und stopfte sich so viel wie möglich in den Mund.

"Schmeckt's?"

Völlig überrascht verschluckte er sich am Salat und spuckte beinahe alles wieder aus, zum Glück hatte er eine Serviette mitgenommen. Erst, als der Husten langsam nachließ, und er die Tränen aus seinen Augen blinzeln konnte, erkannte er, wer sich zwischenzeitlich neben ihn gesetzt hatte. Dunkler Anzug, lange rote Haare, hübsches Gesicht, das musste Zacks Freundin von den Turks sein, Cissnei oder so ähnlich.

"Geht´s wieder oder muss ich dir auf den Rücken schlagen?"

"Geht schon", krächzte Cloud.

Sie kreuzte Arme und Beine und sah ihn abschätzend an.

"Hast du eine Ahnung, warum ich hier bin?"

Er entschied, dass es ihm keinen Vorteil brachte, sich dumm zu stellen.

"Sophia hat dich gebeten, mich umzubringen?" Die Turks hatten einen gewissen Ruf.

"Natürlich nicht, Dummchen!" Sie lachte, das musste ein gutes Zeichen sein.

"Ich meine, sie hat mich wirklich gebeten, dir zumindest die Beine zu brechen, aber darum bin ich nicht hier."

"Das freut mich ungeheuer."

"Mein Partner dort hinten ist für so etwas zuständig."

Cloud drehte sich um und erblickte den zweiten Turk im Raum. Sein erster Gedanke war: Beeindruckend. Sein zweiter: Beim Titan, du bist sowas von erledigt.

"Sehr...groß?" meinte er.

"Und echt stark. Kann ein Telefonbuch entzwei reißen, ich habe deswegen gerade erst eine Wette verloren."

Cloud wusste nicht, womit er das verdient hatte. Er war nur ein unbedeutender Infanterist, der sich so gut es ging von jedwedem Ärger fernhielt, herrje, er wollte ja schließlich irgendwann befördert werden, und plötzlich waren nicht nur tollwütige Fangirls hinter ihm her, sondern sogar verdammt gruselige Turks.

"Es ist ganz allein seine Schuld!" platzte es aus ihm heraus. "Er hat mich praktisch nackt in der Damentoilette zurück gelassen. Das tut man echten Freunden nicht an. Stell dir doch mal vor, er hätte das mit dir gemacht!"

"Jetzt komm wieder runter, die Frau, die dich gesehen hat, fand es gar nicht mal so schlimm. Sie meinte sogar, dass der Anblick sich gelohnt hat."

Das war unerwartet.

"Woher weißt du das?" fragte Cloud kleinlaut.

"Steht im Intranet."

"Kann das jeder lesen?"

"Das hat schon jeder gelesen. In ein paar Tagen gibt es neuen Klatsch und Tratsch, dann wird ganz Shin-Ra diese Sache wieder vergessen, also sei kein Frosch und versöhn dich jetzt mit Zack."

"Super witzig. Und nein."

Cissnei zwickte sich sachte in die Nasenspitze, dann seufzte sie tief.

"Hör zu, Kleiner, wenn du nicht endlich zur Vernunft kommst, wird Rude dort hinten dich lebendig verspeisen wie..."

"Kommt jetzt ein lustiger Witz über Froschschenkel?"

"...natürlich nicht."

"Wenn ihr mich umbringen oder verstümmeln wollt, tut es jetzt gleich oder lasst mich essen. Zack ist für mich gestorben."

"Wie du meinst. Das letzte Wort ist aber noch nicht gesprochen. Wir sehen uns!"

Das Turkmitglied stand auf, strich seinen Anzug glatt und kehrte zu dem grimmig aussehenden Schwarzen zurück. Beide würdigten ihn keines Blickes mehr und verließen die Kantine.

War eigentlich jeder in dieser Firma komplett wahnsinnig geworden?

...

Sein Tag war fast vorüber, um weiteren Stress zu vermeiden, wollte er nur noch eine oder zwei Stunden im Trainingsraum verbringen und sich danach in sein Bett verkriechen. Wenn Cissnei recht hatte, müsste sein Martyrium in wenigen Tagen beendet sein, solange konnte er wohl noch durchhalten. Trotzdem war er noch sehr nervös, hinter jeder Ecke vermutete er einen von Zacks Bekannten, der ihm ins Gewissen reden wollte.

Wieso war es jedem so wichtig, dass Zack glücklich war, und kein Mensch interessierte sich für seinen Standpunkt? Okay, diese Frage war zugegebenermaßen leicht zu beantworten: Zack war überall beliebt, Cloud war ein Niemand. Zack war sein einziger Freund gewesen. Aber auf keinen Fall würde er jetzt umkippen, niemals.

"Brauchst du einen Trainingspartner?"

Cloud erschrak so sehr, dass er stolperte und bestimmt auf seiner Nase gelandet wäre, hätte der Zweite Klasse SOLDAT ihn nicht aufgefangen.

"Hey, immer mit der Ruhe. Ich bin`s nur, Kunsel."

"Entschuldige, mein Tag war furchtbar." Cloud sammelte sich wieder. "Ich bin heute etwas paranoid."

"Gut, dass ich dir hier zufällig begegne, ich muss dich um etwas bitten."

So eine Überraschung!

"Nein, ich werde ihm nicht vergeben."

"Hey, kannst du Gedanken lesen?"

"Ja."

"Hat Zack dir noch einem Trank gegeben, von dem ich nichts weiß?"

"Nein."

"Komm schon, gib dir einen Ruck! Zack ist am Boden zerstört."

"Interessiert mich nicht."

"Er sitzt jeden Abend auf meiner Couch und jammert mir die Ohren voll, ich will endlich wieder meine Ruhe haben."

"Nicht mein Problem."

"Ich spendiere euch auch eine Paartherapie."

"Leck mich!"

"Hey, ich bin immer noch dein Vorgesetzter."

"Entschuldigung. Sir, leck mich, Sir!"

"Du bist ganz schön frech für so eine halbe Portion."

"Sind wir hier fertig?"

"Zack kann mit Ablehnung nicht umgehen, das zieht ihn völlig runter. Es tut ihm Leid, er bereut es ehrlich, er will es wieder gutmachen. Gib ihm bitte eine Chance."

"Sind wir hier fertig?"

"Ja, sind wir, du Eisklotz. Wenn du nicht bald wieder mit ihm redest, muss ich ihm Antidepressiva in den Kaffee mischen. Vergiss deinen Stolz und nimm ihn bitte zurück!"

Cloud salutierte und wartete, bis Kunsel sich umdrehte und weiterging. Das Training musste heute ausnahmsweise ausfallen, sein Bett war der einzige Ort, an dem er jetzt noch sicher war.

...

Endlich war er wieder im Bett mit seinen Büchern, in seiner persönlichen Oase des Friedens. Bald war alles vorüber, bald hatte die Welt Cloud Strife wieder vergessen. Bis die Zeit gekommen war, und er sich als glorreicher SOLDAT aus dem Nichts erhob. Weiterhin lernen, weiterhin trainieren, niemals locker lassen, dann würde er sein Ziel erreichen. Irgendwann würde er genug Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten haben, um sich zu bewerben. Zack hatte ihm gesagt, dass er es ganz bestimmt schaffen würde. Er hatte ihm immer Mut gemacht, wenn Cloud fest davon überzeugt war, an einer Aufgabe zu scheitern. Zack würde ihn niemals aufgeben.

Ach, Mist!

…

Cloud klopfte leise. Vielleicht war er nicht zu Hause, sondern mit seiner Freundin unterwegs? Plötzliches Gepolter hinter der Tür, dann wurde sie mit viel Schwung aufgerissen.

"..."

"Ach, du bist es. Ich hatte auf den Pizzaboten gehofft."

"Es ist fast elf."

"Es ist nie zu spät für Pizza."

"Wahrscheinlich."

"Was gibt´s? Irgendein Notfall, zu dem du mich rufen musst?"

"Ich erteile dir hiermit die Erlaubnis, dich bei mir zu entschuldigen."

"Kein Interesse."

Und knallte ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Jetzt hatte Cloud ein wirklich schlimmes Problem. Was sollte er denn jetzt machen?  
Er starrte auf das kleine Namensschild in der Mitte der Tür. Oje.

Die Tür öffnete sich wieder einen Spalt.

"Du bist ja immer noch da."

"Du hast dich noch nicht entschuldigt."

"Ich entschuldige mich seit vier Tagen."

"...okay."

"Und was heißt das?"

"Wir sind quitt?"

"Benimmst du dich jetzt wieder normal?"

"Ja."

"Wirklich?"

"Ja."

"Dann hüpf rein, gleich gibt´s Pizza!"

"Zack!"

"Mit einer extra Portion Fliegen!"

"Oh, wie kreativ. Den hab ich ja noch gar nicht gehört!"

Cloud schob die Tür von innen zu.


End file.
